Oxygen?
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Kau anggap dia siapa? Orang yang sangat berarti. Seperti halnya oksigen yang ku butuhkan untuk bernapas. Aku lebih menyayanginya lebih daripada yang lain. Mungkin bagimu aku berlebihan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Tak ada yang lain seperti dia." BTS Fict. DLDR. MinYoon.
Title:

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

Rate: k+ for psychological disorder

Genre: AU, hurt/comfort

Disclaim: cerita punya saya, cast bukan punya saya, kecuali di dunia gaib RPW Jimin punya saya seorang. Cuma curcolan hati seorang anak rpw yang gagal mup on gara-gara nyaris ditinggal dengan status gantung dari seorang fams tercinta. Kalau ada kesamaan alur, pasti ga mungkin. Kalau iya pasti dia gulaku. DLDR, ga seneng klik close tabs, mau bash yowes mari, mau cursing hayuk. Happy reading!

.

.

" _Kau anggap dia siapa? Orang yang sangat berarti. Seperti halnya oksigen yang ku butuhkan untuk bernapas. Aku lebih menyayanginya lebih daripada yang lain. Mungkin bagimu aku berlebihan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Tak ada yang lain seperti dia_." – Min Yoongi

.

.

" _Aku bukan oksigen yang selalu kau butuhkan, tanpa aku kaupun bisa melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, aku bosan denganmu_." – Park Jimin

.

.

Yoongi Pov

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, kopi digelas bening ini sengaja kubiarkan bercampur menjadi satu dengan es yang perlahan mencair. Aku tak berminat untuk meminumnya lagi. Namaku Min Yoongi, kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi, Yoon, Suga atau apalah itu, aku tak peduli. Surai broken grey ku sedikit basah akibat keringat yang sedari tadi mengucur, iya, aku tengah menahan nyeri kepala yang tengah menderaku saat ini, aku juga tak berniat meminum obat tak berguna itu, yang ku perlukan saat ini hanyalah seorang Park Jimin.

.

Kenapa Jimin? Karena ia telah menjadi separuh diriku, seperti halnya oksigen yang kuhirup setiap hari, seperti halnya cahaya yang kuperlukan untuk melihat sekitar. Aku mengenalnya sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, hanya berawal dari percakapan biasa didepan kasir Starbucks, bertukar akun sosial media dan berlanjut menjadi sebuah pertemanan hingga aku merasa ada yang berbeda, aku menyayanginya seperti halnya aku menyayangi saudaraku sendiri. Terdengar konyol dan aneh memang, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

.

Angin mengusap wajah datarku perlahan seakan-akan menertawakan kebodohanku, iya aku bodoh dengan terus-terusan menahan Jimin, sedangkan ia sangat ingin melepaskanku. Aku, Min Yoongi pernah memiliki trauma, aku trauma ditinggal sendirian. Sebab dulu didepan mataku aku pernah ditinggalkan adikku, Hoseok. Ia pergi untuk selamanya, sejak saat itu aku takut ditinggal sendiri dan aku pun mengalami krisis kepercayaan dengan setiap orang yang aku jumpai. Namun semua itu berubah semenjak mengenal seorang Park Jimin. Sekalipun ia tak pernah menatapku aneh atau menjauh saat tahu jika aku mengalami bipolar disorder-kelainan kepribadian. Ia juga tak menjauhiku saat aku bercerita banyak, dimulai dari 'harmonis'nya keluargaku, aku seorang pengidap self-injured, aku pemakai, dan lain-lain. Ekspektasiku bahwa Jimin akan menjauhiku itu runtuh saat ia selalu menegaskan jika itu semua tak masalah, asal aku tak mengulanginya lagi.

.

Duniaku yang awalnya hanya terdiri dari warna monochrome kini mulai sedikit berwarna karena Jimin, eksistensinya setiap harilah yang membuatku merasa aku tak sendiri. aku menyanyanginya melebihi yang lain, aku tak ingin melepaskannya sekalipun ia mencoba menjauh. Egois? Memang, tapi cobalah kau ada diposisiku, pasti berat. Dimana kau kadang dikucilkan saat orang-orang tau akan cerita kelammu, akan obsesimu yang aneh. Namun ia-Jimin tak sekalipun berbuat demikian. Ia justru berubah menjadi penyemangatku. Jika penyemangatmu pergi, bagaimana kau menghadapi hari? Kembali pada keluargamu yang tak akan peduli dengan kondisimu? Munafik kalau kau akan kembali pada mereka.

.

Aku menatap datar pada silet dihadapanku, rasanya sudah lama aku tak menyentuh benda pipih bermata tajam ini. Sudah delapan bulan aku tak melakukan ini terhitung sejak aku mengenal Jimin.

.

"jangan cari aku lagi, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu hyung"

.

Srettt...aku menekan ujung silet kepermukaan lengan bawahku, perlahan darah mengalir dari luka yang aku buat. Rasanya tak sebanding saat kau dengan mati-matian mempertahankan seseorang, namun orang itu sendiri yang malah ingin selalu meninggalkanmu.

.

"aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu, aku juga bukan oksigen yang kau butuhkan untuk hidup hyung"

.

Aku menekan kembali ujung pipih tajam ini kelenganku, sayatan kedua sudah ku buat. Masih tak sebanding dengan rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku masih membutuhkan Jimin, aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menjadi semangatku.

.

"hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri hyung, aku tak jenuh denganmu, hanya saja aku harus pergi. Aku ingin sendiri"

.

Dengan ekspresi datar tanpa merasa sakit aku tetap menyayat tanganku dari pangkal siku hingga pergelangan tangan, seperti tuts piano. Jika Jimin tau pasti dia akan mengamuk padaku. Tapi apa artinya semua jika ia tetap ingin meninggalkanku.

.

Jimin itu seperti oksigen bagiku, seperti cahaya buatku. Dia yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, tanpa menghakimiku kalau yang kulakukan itu salah. Namun ia memberiku alasan dan opsi kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan hal itu semua. Bukan seperti mereka yang hanya ingin tau masalahku namun setelah itu pergi bukan membantu. Mungkin menurutmu ini smeua berlebihan, tapi akan berbeda cerita jika kau sendiri yang mengalaminya.

.

Aku menatap datar siletan-siletan ditanganku, darah yang mengental akibat terkena udara bebas. Tak sakit, aku hanya merasa kosong. Padahal baru empat hari Jimin meninggalkanku tapi rasanya sudah sangat menyiksa, dimana aku harus berpura baik-baik saja terhadap orang-orang yang hanya ingin tau masalahku lalu meninggalkannya, aku lelah tersenyum seperti tanpa beban. Aku kosong.

.

Bagiku Jimin itu segalanya, jika diberikan pilihan. Harus memilih Jimin atau diriku sendiri, aku akan memilih Jimin. Ia seperti orang yang perlahan menarikku dari jalan gelap menuju jalan terang secara perlahan. Terkadang aku tak habis pikir, dulu ia sendiri berkata jika tak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi pada akhirnya ia yang pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang kurang dimengerti secara logikaku.

.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku seperti mayat hidup, kosong, tanpa jiwa. Kau pasti pernah menyayangi seseorang bukan? Dan pasti kau tak ingin kehilangan dia bukan? Dan pastinya kau akan melakukan apa saja bukan agar ia tak meninggalkanmu? Nah jikalau iya, sama sapertiku. Aku hanya ingin Jimin tak pergi dariku. Itu saja.

.

Aku membuka bungkus rokok dan menghisapnya sebatang, membiarkan darah dari bekas siletan ditanganku mengering, tak berniat membersihkannya, biarkanlah. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana perihnya fisik saat perasaan memainkan kinerja logika dan pikiran. Jimin...

.

Iya, jika Jimin tau apa yang kulakukan pasti bocah itu akan memarahiku, mendiamkanku berhari-hari. Sepertinya aku mulai kembali seperti dulu, merusak diri lagi, menghancurkan diri lagi, iya jika tak ada Jimin.

.

Dering alarm handphoneku berbunyi, alarm yang mengharuskan aku untuk bersiap kekampus. Dengan tergesa aku menyiramkan sebotol alkohol dingin pada lukaku, perih memang tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus terluka batin. Dengan segera aku membersihkan lelehan darah bercampur alkohol dan memakai jaket untuk bersiap.

.

Aku menghela napas kembali, memikirkan hal manis yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Jimin. Kini saatnya aku tersenyum palsu kembali dan saat pulang nanti marilah kembali menjadi Yoongi yang kelam.

Fin

Nb.

Apa-apaan ini ;A;

Saya juga ga ngeh bikin fict apaan, yang jelas ini curcolan akan kemirisan dunia gaib, RPW :'v

Dimana seorang 'sipit' bertemu dengan 'gula', dan berakhir kaya di ini fict.

Buat ff yang we meet belum lanjut, saya kena writer blok, ini juga ketik kilat sejam doang sebelum tempur buat ngurus kuliah lagi :'v

Jan panggil saya author/thor/apa, jas kol mi ultramen. Ga deng, panggil saya DIP.

Maapkan kalau fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna, dari kata bagus. Namanya juga rang galau bikin ff.

Ps. Buat si kuki, percayalah kuk Jimin disini bukan Jimin duo-nya elu :'v

Kepiks, kritik, saran, bash saya terima kok.

Ps. Doain saya lulus penerimaan magister :' biar nanti jadi dosen gawl ;'v

Makasi buat yg uda sempetin baca, see youuu.

Ps. Ada yang main rp/?


End file.
